Eating
This page is meant to inform users about places to eat so please dont use it as a way to advertise. The difference lies in how the information is presented. On the other hand, please don't simply bash places you don't like. Just mention the specific thing you had a problem with and why(time to be seated, cleanliness, food quality, etc). It's the difference between "the service sucks" and "the waiter took a long time to refill my glass." On-Campus The Caf See main article: The Cafeteria *A necessary evil for most Freshman/Sophomores as the University forces it upon you if you live on campus. *Stick with things that can't be overcooked, undercooked, spoiled, or cooked in any fashion. (Generally: Cereal, whole grains, yogurt, fruit, etc.) *Exceptions: Calzones, Waffles, Spicy Chicken and Cobbler. Spencer's See main article: Spencer's Spencer's Cafe, located in the Atrium, supplies a higher quality food product of Aramark catered dining on the UNCG campus. Spencer's has dining options that are more expensive and less insured by the Campus meal plan. Unlike the Caf, Spencer's has no "visits" option in any UNCG meal plans, but instead is a popular choice for many students to use declining balance. Spencer's facilities include "The Grill," "Pizza," "Salad Station," "Pasta," "Taco Bar," and a "Home Zone." Spencer's hours changed for the Spring Semester 2008, and they no longer offer dinner hours. *Monday - Friday 10:45am - 2:15pm The Atrium See main article: The Atrium Atrium food court, located around the C-store. *Chick-Fil-A *Greensboro Deli *Spartan Grille The EUC See main article: The EUC Food Court Elliot University Center food court, located across from the University Book Store. *Burger King *Chick-Fil-A *Cranberry Farms *Quiznoes *Wraps The Bryan Building See main article: The Bryan Food Court Near Campus There are a large amount of great places to eat immediately off campus, and very much within walking distance. •Category:Tate Street •Category:Spring Garden * Jimmy John's Very fast cold subs that can also be delivered quickly. Late hours and a friendly staff make it a regular post-party dining spot. * http://www.jimmyjohns.com * Jimmy John's * Monday-Sunday: 11am - 3am * 411 Tate St. * 336-370-9997 Coffee * Tate Street Coffee Great coffee and good music. *Official Website *Tate Street Coffee House *334 Tate Street * Monday- Saturday: 7:00AM-11:00PM, Sunday: 8:00AM-11:00PM Vegetarian * Boba House Tasty food for the vegetarian, vegan, or anyone else. *Official Website *Boba House *332 Tate Street *Open Mon-Fri 11:30-3:00 & 5:00-9:30, Sat 12:00-9:30 Around Town Late-night * Jimmy John's Very fast cold subs that can also be delivered quickly. Late hours and a friendly staff make it a regular post-party dining spot. * http://www.jimmyjohns.com * Jimmy John's * Monday-Sunday: 11am - 3am * 411 Tate St. * 336-370-9997 International Feel free to add other categories. Chinese * China Wok Good Chinese, offering student discounts. Close to campus. *China Wok *Tate Street/Walker Ave. (Below El Carreton) *Monday-Thursday: 11:00AM-11:00PM, Friday&Saturday: 11:00AM-11:30PM, Sunday: 12:00PM-11:00PM Greek * Jack's Corner Mediterranean Deli Great food for a moderate price. *Jack's Corner Mediterranean Deli *1601 Spring Garden St. *Monday-Saturday Lunch and Dinner Indian Mexican * El Carreton Amazing when you crave Mexican. It's inexpensive, a really good meal, and the waiters/waitresses are friendly and keep your glass filled. * El Carreton *Tate St (Above China Wok) *Monday–Thursday: 11:00 a.m.–10:00 p.m., Friday & Saturday: 11:00 a.m.–11:00 p.m., Sunday: 11:30 a.m.–10:00 p.m. * La Fiesta Extremely fast service, and unique dishes. The phrase "looks can be deceiving" really holds true to this place. Don't be fooled by it's appearance. Hands down the best Mexican food in Greensboro. * La Fiesta *1312 Bridford Parkway (In K-Mart Shopping Center) *Monday - Thursday 11:00am to 10:30pm, Friday - Saturday 11:00am to 11:00pm, Sunday 11:00am to 10:00pm Thai Vietnamese * Phở Hien Vuong Unbelieveable Vietnamese food. One of the best restaurants in Greensboro. 'Recently expanded' *Phở Hien Vuong *4109 Spring Garden St # A (Past the Wendover overpass) *Monday-Saturday Lunch and Dinner Supermarkets Delivery * Jimmy John's Very fast cold subs that can also be delivered quickly. Late hours and a friendly staff make it a regular post-party dining spot. * http://www.jimmyjohns.com * Jimmy John's * Monday-Sunday: 11am - 3am * 411 Tate St. * 336-370-9997 In the dorm Some dorms have little kitchens you can use to cook food if you want to. In my dorm it is usually empty unless people are making popcorn or microwaving food. At the beginning of every semester I stock up on canned stuff just in case I get hungry and everything is closed or I need to pull an all-nighter or something like that. I have also come up and heard some good recipes for jazzing up the ramen. This might get turned into its own article if it gets large enough. *Coffee makers can also double as ramen makers. Break the ramen in half while it is still in the bag and then put it inside the pot. Pour the powder inside the pot. Then remove the filter, pour in some water, and turn it on. The water will be boiling so the noodles will soften up and make space to put in the second part of the noodles. Make sure to gauge how much water you want and that it wont overflow with the ramen inside the pot. If you're feeling particularly lazy and don't want to wash other dishes it is possible to eat it out of the pot. *If you are having trouble with people eating in your room and leaving trash behind you should consider keeping all eating (including yours) out in the hall. Not only do you meet more people this way, you don't have to empty your trashcan every day, and you can concentrate on enjoying your meal instead of eating while doing something else. *If you add cut up viena sausages to your ramen you can get a more balanced meal and better flavor. Freshman Eating Freshman year I remember going to the caf a lot and blowing all my DB on Chick-fil-A later at night when the caf was closed. I also bought tons of candy and such. Sophomore Eating I mostly go to the EUC directly after class so I can get there before all the other people that just got out of class. The Bryan building has a really good sandwich place and a section for people to eat quietly while studying which is really helpful. Best of all they take DB. Junior/Senior Eating Category:Food